


To Rule Over Him

by hollyand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Januanders, M/M, PWP, Sex Magic, Top Anders, anders's manifesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand
Summary: “Magic exists to serve man, and neverto rule over him” — Transfigurations 1:1-5.Porn without plot. Anders dominates Garrett Hawke in bed with magic.Also Toppy!Anders, because there can never be enough Toppy!Anders IMO.





	

Garrett Hawke might well be the Champion of Kirkwall, but Anders was his champion in bed.

Or so Hawke said to him, one candlelit night as Anders was bent over his manifesto, frowning in concentration as his quill scratched the parchment, trying to find the right words to argue for the mage cause.

‘Love,’ Anders replied with a tired smile, ‘there is nothing I would like better than to make love tonight, but…’ He gasped as Hawke nibbled his ear, hot breath sending chills of pleasure down his spine, ‘I really need to write this. I’ve been trying, but – _ahhh_ – the words just aren’t coming.’

‘Let’s see,’ Hawke said as he seated himself beside Anders, with that mischievous smirk playing around his mouth that told Anders his lover was going to try to overrule him anyway, ‘you’ve been working on this passage for three nights’ solid. I think you could use some… inspiration, don’t you?’

‘Hawke…’ Anders began, weakly, but his lover’s attention was now distracted by the parchment he’d been working on when he’d walked in.

Garrett pulled the page towards him, and started to read. ‘ _Andraste suffered at the hands of magisters_ ,’ he recited. ‘ _Thus, she feared the influence of magic. But if the Maker blamed magic for the magisters’ actions in the Black City, why would he still gift us with it? The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men, not the will of the Maker_.’

Anders said nothing, but Hawke could see the healer’s face turn red in the candlelight.

‘What?’ said Hawke, surprised. ‘I thought it was rather good.’

Anders snorted. ‘It took me the last three nights just to come up with… just _that_.’

‘Well, then I think you _definitely_ need some inspiration,’ Hawke said, placing the parchment back down on the tabletop, and smirking at him once more. The candlelight caught on his neat, dark beard, making some of the hairs glow a fiery orange, matching the glint in his amber eyes. ‘As well as a chance to… use your Maker-given gifts.’

Anders’s heart thumped. ‘What do you mean?’

Hawke leaned forwards, his face so close to Anders’s now, dark hair almost falling into his handsome, chiselled face; and Anders could swear his heart leapt again at the heated, intense look in his eyes.

‘Let’s do something different this time,’ Hawke whispered, low and seductive. ‘Dominate me, Anders. Make me yours. Tonight.’ 

***

Hawke had taken a bath specially for the occasion before coming down to the study to see him. He’d been looking for the opportunity to pounce all night, as it turned out; and Anders, much to his surprise, was grateful for the distraction.

 _Very_ grateful for the distraction.

Hawke smelled clean everywhere, and the dark hairs on his body were soft like his skin. His body shone golden in the flickering light, like some reverently-sculpted Statue of Andraste on a shrine of red pillows. The fireplace burned pleasantly in the bedroom, adding a heat and light to the previously cool atmosphere that would surely not be needed as the night’s activities wore on.

Hawke lay on his front, face buried in the pillows as Anders ran his tongue over him, tasting him everywhere, his skin as clean as his scent, until Hawke eventually turned his head, and looked at him.

‘Anders. Aren’t you topping tonight?’

Anders pushed his blond hair out of his eyes, and returned his lover’s gaze. ‘That’s what we agreed.’

‘Well.’ Hawke flipped himself over, and Anders glanced briefly the other man’s cock, before returning to his face. ‘Then why aren’t you…’

Anders silenced Hawke by putting a finger to his surprised lips. ‘Patience, love,’ he said, breaking a smile at the shocked look that flitted over Hawke’s face. ‘All in good time.’

Hawke’s skin was smooth under his hands, and briefly Anders wondered if Justice would come out and dominate Hawke like his lover expected – perhaps even _wanted_ – to be dominated. He searched around in the recesses of his mind, but Justice was nowhere to be felt; perhaps he’d retreated to allow Anders some privacy for once, although Anders wasn’t even sure it worked like that between them.

Never mind. Anders would have to do this the only way he knew how. By lingering and teasing until his lover was a desperate, writhing mess… and _then_ do his thing.

Anders bent down, and his tongue swirled around one nipple, and then the other, eliciting a pleased hum from Hawke as he kissed his way down Hawke’s stomach to his stirring cock, swiping the head with his tongue, then kissing his way back up again, his hands smoothing their own way up and down Hawke’s sides. Hawke closed his eyes, and sighed in pleasure, while Anders reached for the ever-present mana that was swirling inside him, getting ready to manipulate it to his will.

‘ _Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him_ ,’ Anders recited, as the ice crystals formed on his hand, and Hawke yelped in surprise at the sudden cold on his skin.

‘What was that?’ Hawke said, his eyes flying open.

Anders smirked at him. ‘Using my Maker-given gifts to serve. As always.’

Hawke’s eyes widened as the freezing temperature of Anders’s hands subsided, and Anders hands grew hotter and hotter as he continued to run them over Hawke’s body. He hissed as Anders lifted and moved them to his groin, allowing a tiny spark to discharge on Hawke’s erect cock.

‘Anders,’ Hawke cried, strangled, ‘you–’

‘Shhhhh,’ Anders reassured him again, placing a finger on his lips again. ‘Patience, love. All in good time.’

Hawke looked dubious, but at Anders’s continuing smirk, decided to relax and trust his lover anyway. Anders carried on massaging his lover’s muscles – Hawke was very well-built for a mage, and Anders never failed to appreciate it – and made sure he alternated between heat and cold, heat and cold, as his hands travelled all over Hawke’s skin. He lifted Hawke’s large thighs, and smoothed his hands over his lover’s inner thighs and then buttock cheeks. Hawke groaned as one of Anders’s hands circled his now-exposed pucker, teasing him with both temperature and touch, while the other did the same to Hawke’s cock.

Finally Anders used a grease spell to lubricate his hands, and inserted his finger, ever so gently, into Hawke’s anus.

Hawke hissed sharply, and Anders shushed him soothingly while working his other hand up and down Hawke’s cock, the shaft now slippery with the grease Anders had conjured with both hands. Hawke reached down to touch himself, but Anders slapped his hand away.

‘No, love. You will touch yourself when I tell you to. Not before.’

Hawke made a choked noise of frustration, but obeyed – reluctantly, Anders thought, but Anders wasn’t ready for Hawke to have his way just yet.

Anders removed his hand from Hawke’s cock, to a groan from the other man, and continued to slide his finger in and out of his lover’s entrance, smirking as he teased. He bent down to lick a stripe all the way up Hawke’s abdomen to his neck, making sure his body brushed against the tip of Hawke’s cock, and Hawke groaned again. Anders sat back up again, and worked a second finger inside his lover, revelling in the keening sound the other man made.

‘No,’ Anders said again, pushing away the hand that Hawke tried to sneak past him – more subtly this time – to take himself in hand, ‘you are not allowed to touch yourself yet, Hawke.’

‘Anders,’ Hawke murmured, eyes wild, voice strained. ‘Please.’

‘Louder, Hawke.’

‘ _Please_.’

‘Please what, Hawke?’

‘Make me – make me yours.’

Anders smiled, and crooked his fingers deep inside; Hawke almost howled. Anders leaned forward, his blond hair falling into his eyes, looking up at Hawke from underneath a fringe of hair, and making sure Hawke had refocused on him before speaking again. ‘Beg me.’

He slid his fingers out, then back in, and Hawke whimpered; he slapped Hawke’s hands away for a third time as the other man tried to reach for his now-gently-weeping erection again. ‘No touching,’ Anders repeated, in his bossy ‘healer’s orders’ voice, as Hawke bit his lip in frustration as he busied himself with twisting his fists into the sheets. ‘I won’t tell you again. _Beg me_.’

‘Anders,’ gasped Hawke, desperate now, ‘please… _please_ take me n–now!’

‘That’s better,’ Anders said lightly, removing his fingers. Conjuring another grease spell in his hands, Anders smoothed it over his cock, and lined himself up with Hawke’s entrance, clean save for the grease now dripping from it. He chuckled as Hawke groaned at the sensation of Anders circling his slightly open hole with the head of his erection, teasing him some more; and then he plunged.

The first thrust elicited a sharp hiss and widened eyes from Hawke, and Anders drew back slowly, giving him time to adjust to his girth; the second thrust made both men moan in unison, relieved to be combined at last; and the third one had Anders leaning forward and pinning his hands down, searching his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort – it wasn’t often they did it this way – but the look of pleasure and expectation on Hawke’s face told Anders everything he needed to know.

Hawke was ready for this. And so was he.

Anders thrust sharply, and Hawke arched his back in the most beautiful way, still fisting the sheets; and before long Anders was fucking Hawke like the Champion had fucked him so many times before, hard and fast, pounding his hole like it was the only thing that mattered.

‘Anders,’ gasped Hawke between thrusts, ‘Anders – oh – fuck me, Anders!’

Hawke’s cries of pleasure rang out through the room in time to Anders’s grunts and groans, and as Anders pressed on, forceful and deep, he could feel his orgasm build inside him just as surely as he knew it was building inside his lover.

‘Yes,’ Anders panted, ‘yes – touch yourself!–’

Hawke grasped his cock almost clumsily, relieved to work his erection at last, which was still glistening with the grease Anders had slathered on it; and Anders continued to drive into Hawke, trying to hold back for when Hawke was ready… but there was only so much he could do. He came with a groan, pumping his seed into Hawke once, then twice; but on the third thrust Hawke himself exploded, his milky ejaculate coating his hand and Anders’s torso, as Anders continued to empty himself into Hawke just as surely as Hawke was coming over both of them.

They stayed like that for a while, waiting for the aftershocks to die down, enjoying the bliss and love that radiated between them like everything was perfect in the world. Anders withdrew his flagging cock from Hawke’s arse, noting with satisfaction the creampie that streamed from his hole, and collapsed breathlessly in his lover’s arms.

‘How was it?’ Anders finally asked when he was able to speak again. ‘Was it what you wanted?’

‘Mmmm,’ Hawke replied, smiling lazily at him. ‘Everything I wanted, and more. You think that’s enough inspiration for the rest of your manifesto?’

Anders huffed a laugh. ‘We shall see, shall we?’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at [hollyand-writes.tumblr.com](http://hollyand-writes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
